in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Seven Deadly Assassins
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Disaster strikes in a post-war Echo Creek when all the black crystals are mysteriously disappearing. The gang quickly learns that a secret society of Japanese bandits proclaimed as the Seven Deadly Assassins is behind all this chaos, led by the infamous...Grass Sword? Having not seen the Grass Sword since the battle against the Warlord, the gang are about to discover more truths connected to this grass demon. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Dark Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * Shadow Kyoji * The Gemstones * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Boulder * Emily Green * Itachi * Elementia * Blizzard * Tsunami * Earthquake * Tornado * Wildfire * Thunderstorm * Souta, Alchemist of Greed * Kabuto, Warrior of Pride (NEW!) * Kenji, Shaman of Sloth (NEW!) * Masumi, Rogue of Lust (NEW!) * Daichi, Hunter of Wrath (NEW!) Story In Elementia's dimension, we see what appears to be Kyoji fighting against Tsunami, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm in a friendly battle. * Earthquake: Smash attack! Earthquake plummets towards Kyoji from above, landing and causing an earthquake as Kyoji casually dodges. He proceeds to throw huge boulders towards Kyoji, who uses the Sword of the Arctic Seas to break them. Tsunami, Earthquake, Tornado and Wildfire launch their attacks on Kyoji simultaneously, as Kyoji fights back. * Tornado: Wow, you aren't kidding! This kid's got some serious guts! * Tsunami: Right? I told you, Kyoji's someone special. * Thunderstorm: True, but being special doesn't equal being tough. He still has some tests ahead of him to prove himself worthy of Elementia's new sword. * Wildfire: Yeah, and it's only just the beginning! * Tsunami: Well, yes, but I assure you that Kyoji will be able to prove himself. I've seen him back on Earth, and he has shown great qualities so far. Besides being always there for his friends and my children, of course. * Thunderstorm: In that case, less talk, more action. Let us continue testing Kyoji and see if he's truly as great of a hero as you say. A true follower of Elementia must be intelligent enough to know what's coming for him and to know how to overcome it. I shall test his intelligence! * Earthquake: A true follower of Elementia must be tough enough to handle all pressure that comes before him. I shall test his endurance! * Tornado: A true follower of Elementia must be adaptive and conscious to his surroundings. I shall test his strategy! * Wildfire: A true follower of Elementia must be swift and powerful. I shall test his might! * Tsunami: And only a true hero and follower of Elementia can vanquish the great evils that plague the multiverse. I shall test him against the elements, and only then time will tell if Kyoji is worthy of Elementia's new sword. We shall proceed. Tsunami, Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm continue attacking Kyoji. Kyoji takes a defensive approach and tackles the five Ancient God-Element Ninjas at once. Several minutes go by, and both Kyoji and the Ancient God-Element Ninjas become exhausted from the intense fighting. * Kyoji: That was certainly quite a challenge, wasn't it? * Tornado: No kidding... * Wildfire: It was great though! * Tsunami: Agreed. Good fight, Kyoji. Suddenly, Blizzard appears with a snowy mist, accompanied by a few ice ninjas. * Blizzard: Yes. Well done, Kyoji. * Kyoji: Thank you, it's a pleasure training by your side. * Blizzard: Any time. But listen, Elementia has been watching you closely and she seems impressed with the results so far. I gotta say, you might actually have what it takes to get your hands on that sword. We'll get back to that later, but right now, Elementia wants to see you in her castle. * Kyoji: Elementia? Why does she want to see me? * Blizzard: It's important. * Kyoji: What is it about? * Blizzard: You see, after we defeated the Warlord together, we found a peculiar blade of grass with a distinct shade of green lying within the castle perimeters. No one knows why it was there, but it's strange enough to catch our attention. Blizzard signals to one of the ice ninjas, who steps up and shows Kyoji the blade of grass. Kyoji immediately recognizes it. * Kyoji: Itachi? * Blizzard: Come along. I'm sure you'll find out more when we get to Elementia. Kyoji follows Blizzard to Elementia's castle, where Elementia is in her throne room looking at an image of a map of Echo Creek. * Blizzard: Elementia, my goddess, he's here. * Elementia: Excellent, you may leave now. * Blizzard: Thank you, Elementia. Blizzard leaves the throne room. * Kyoji: Greetings, Elementia. You wanted to see me? * Elementia: Yes, Kyoji. I assume Blizzard has shown it to you? * Kyoji: He did. But that raised me a question, have you seen Itachi? * Elementia: I figured you might ask that. That's why I called you. * Kyoji: What do you mean by that? * Elementia: Take a look. Elementia uses her powers to change the image so that it appears to be a video footage. The video footage plays, as the Grass Sword is seen carrying a handful of black crystals with him briefly before running off. * Kyoji: Itachi? He's alive? * Elementia: Indeed, but that's not what I'm worried about. What I am really worried about is what he is up to with those black crystals. * Kyoji: That is ominous. * Elementia: Messing with the dark forces is never a good idea, especially after we had two wars against two dark entities. I'm not about to let history repeat itself. Whatever your friend is up to with those crystals, it can't be good. That's why I need you to investigate and find out. * Kyoji: What about our deal, Elementia? * Elementia: We'll resume the tests later, saving your own world is more important to you than anything else. You've been phenomenal so far, and I believe that you can do this, just as I believe that you will be worthy of my new sword. Please be careful, Kyoji. I don't know what Itachi might be up to, but I hope that you might be able to resolve this soon. * Kyoji: Allow me to take care of this, Elementia. I'll be on my way. Kyoji returns to Echo Creek, ready to find the Grass Sword and investigate on his activity. Meanwhile, the gang are continuing their celebration of Blast's birthday after repairing the damage done from CP-2's attack. * Blast: Thanks a lot guys. Even after the incident with CP-2, this is still my best birthday ever! * Starcade: Of course, anything for our friends! * Bonk Choy: I agree, birthday parties are the best! No wait, ALL parties are the best! * Dark Green Shadow: If you ask me, I'm more worried about what just happened out there than some birthday party. That robot nearly destroyed all of us! * Gary Garnet: It was even more durable than my old Spandroid prototype! * Dark Green Shadow: I'll say, we gotta head back to Ace's Dojo and get training. We never know if more villains like CP-2 will pop up. * Boom: Oh, come on. CP-2 is locked up in the Shadow Dimension. What are the odds of another villain like him showing up? * Gary Garnet: Given our previous dealings with darker forces, I'd say it will happen. Eventually. * Amelia Amethyst: I won't lie, but after seeing what CP-2 was capable of, I'm scared that it might not take long before he shows up again. * Toby Topaz: Ditto... * Bonk Choy: But what villain could possibly be stronger than those we faced? * Dark Green Shadow: No one knows for sure, that's why I suggested that we begin training in Ace's Dojo. Speaking of which, we should get to that while we have the chance in a villain-free environment. * Boom: Don't be a bummer. We're still in the middle of a party! * Electra: Yeah, why cut the fun? * Blast: Guys, we've been here for hours. Maybe we should listen to Dark Green Shadow and actually go to my brother's Dojo. * Boom: Fine... you're the birthday boy after all. * Red Fork: Let's go. The gang heads to Ace's Dojo. Cut to Ace's Dojo, the gang are there training themselves with the equipment. * Bonk Choy: (lifting some weights) 7...8...(notices a few female gang members training around him)...999...1000!!! * Re-Peat Moss: (practicing his karate) You know, this TRICKY idea of training isn't so bad after all. It's actually kinda fun. * Red Ruby: Tell me about it. (doing target practice and successfully blows up a target with one of his dynamite sticks) * Dark Green Shadow: I've seen what the villains are capable of during my time as a villain, and it's not looking good. If it means saving the multiverse, we have to be prepared for anything. * Amelia Amethyst: Like the dark skies outside? * Dark Green Shadow: Yes, like...what are you talking about? Amelia Amethyst points to outside the Ace's Dojo, where the skies are becoming rapidly darker. * Blue Ocean: What's going on with the skies!? * Blast: I don't know. * Alice: This isn't normal. * Starcade: And right after we defeated the Warlord? That's freaky. * Amelia Amethyst: Could it be another shadow demon? * Gary Garnet: That's ridiculous. * Amelia Amethyst: Or is it? Suddenly, the gang sees a shadow shockwave form outside at the center of Echo Creek, expanding and destroying everything in its path. * Akasha: I sense that someone might be using the shadow arts against us. * Toby Topaz: We're gonna die... * Sean Sapphire: No, we're not! We gotta take cover! * Captain Red Shell: Whoever's doing this must be stopped! Captain Red Shell uses his sword to generate a light circle around the dojo, protecting it from the incoming shadow shockwave. * Red Fork: So I guess we should go back to Echo Creek and figure out what's going on? * Green Shadow: We'll just have to wait until the shockwave's clear. The shadow shockwave soon clears, leaving nothing but destruction behind. The dojo itself is still standing though. * Toby Topaz: Phew...the dojo's still standing. * Emma Emerald: It's probably the only thing left standing now. * Sean Sapphire: Well, we can't let the dojo fall either! * Green Shadow: (looks outside) It's all clear. Let's go investigate. * Red Fork: Let's get moving guys. * Captain Red Shell: Let's do this. * Blue Ocean: To Echo Creek we go! The gang goes outside to Echo Creek, where they see a large group of bandits pillaging and attacking the citizens of Echo Creek, who were left vulnerable from the destruction, for their loot. * Amelia Amethyst: Yikes, that's a lot of pillagers! * Red Ruby: Well, it sure reminds me of my old home. Nothing but danger and explosions everywhere. * Red Fork: Well, let's get rid of these bandits. * Blast: Seems easy enough. * Alice: I still wonder what caused the dark skies and the shadow shockwave. * Boom: We can figure out once we get rid of these bandits. * Electra: Let's do this. * Bonk Choy: Here I come! Bonk Choy tackles one of the bandits, punching him and throwing him into a wall. This catches the attention of the other bandits. * Bandit #1: They're here. * Bandit #2: Boss' orders, we can't let them interfere with his plans. * Bandit #3: So let's get rid of them. The other bandits who have seen one of their comrades getting attacked by Bonk Choy immediately stop whatever they are doing and launch a retaliation against the gang. * Boom: Predictable. Boom stands in front of the gang, and punches away the bandits that are coming at them. Blast and Boulder join Boom at punching the bandits with their super strength. * Red Fork: Guys, who do you think these bandits work for? * Blue Ocean: No idea. * Toby Topaz: What if...he's back? * Red Ruby: You mean the Warlord? That guy's as good as dead. * Toby Topaz: No, I mean...him. You know, back from Gemstonia. He scares me... * Diana Diamond: That's a possibility, but we don't know from sure. * Bonk Choy: What do we do? * Starcade: Don't worry, I'll send in Blue and Pink Angel to find the mastermind and take him out. We can take care of those bandits. (calls Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel) * Dark Green Shadow: Well, whoever's behind this, he must be behind all of this darkness too. And we'll find him. * Green Shadow: Until then, we have a lot of bandits to take out. * Dark Green Shadow: Well, the more the merrier! Let's go, gang! Green Shadow and Dark Green Shadow run around the bandits, shooting peas at them. Starcade performs combo attacks on the bandits, while Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss make use of the weapons Metalshoe Jet gave them to take out more of the bandits. Electra showers electric bolts over the bandits, Scorch shoots fire blasts at them, and Blade shoots dozens of cutting blades at them. Boulder, Blast and Boom punch the bandits that get close to the gang, not allowing any of them to get a single hit on the gang. * Bandit #1: These fighters are strong! * Bandit #2: Why don't we show them what true strength is? Send him in! * Bandit #3: I'm on it. One of the bandits step forward. He looks just like the other regular bandits, except that he is wearing a cloak and holding several mysterious scrolls. '' * ???: Well, looks like it's up to me...again. Must I do everything myself? * Green Shadow: Who are you? * ???: Who I am is not important. What is important is that you're getting in the way of our plans to reshape this city for the better and that we must stop you. * Red Fork: Your idea of "for the better" is pillaging the city and its citizens? * Boom: That's a pretty stupid way to reshape a city for the better. * ???: We have our reasons for our actions, but trust me, it's for both our benefit and that of the citizens. If you choose not to leave, we will... * Red Ruby: ARGH!!! ''Red Ruby throws a barrage of dynamite sticks towards ???, who casually opens one of his scrolls, summoning a wall of flames from the ground to stop the dynamite sticks from reaching him. * Red Ruby: Not again! * ???: Violence, fighting, it's all the same. And it's boring. ??? opens another scroll, which launches an ice attack that freezes Red Ruby completely. * ???: The spirits never fail in doing the work for me. (looks at a frozen Red Ruby) That's much better now. * Scorch: Fire! (unfreezes Red with his fire powers) That's better! Fire! * Boom: For once, I'll have to agree. I have no idea who you guys are, but you're starting to get on my nerves. * Blast: We won't let you harm the city. * Electra: So if you don't leave, we'll make you leave! ??? says nothing, and gives orders to the other bandits to attack. Starcade steps up, charging up power before slamming her fist to the ground, creating an energy shockwave that knocks the bandits back. She then charges towards ???, who opens yet another scroll to cast a boulder attack, knocking her into a wall. * Starcade: Ow...what's up with those scrolls he's got? * ???: We're not going to harm the citizens, at least not until they pay what they owe. I'm not going to waste any more time with all this fighting, it's boring, so either you leave or you'll face the fury of a shaman. * Blue Ocean: A shaman? * Blade: Uh... what's that? * Alice: (facepalm) I'll explain it to you. * Red Fork: Shaman or not, you're not gonna get away with your little attack on Echo Creek. * Boom: Yeah, we're not afraid of you! Bring it on, mystery guy! Reveal your identity! What are you hiding from? You afraid of us? * Shaman: I do not come with fear. (reveals his own face) I come with the forces of the underworld! I suppose none of you have fought a shaman before, so I'll just have to demonstrate! The shaman claps his hands together, as the scrolls around him start spinning. He opens one of the scrolls with a fire symbol on it, before chanting in an unknown language. As he stops, he shoots a fireball towards the gang, as Amelia Amethyst blocks it with a forcefield. * Amelia Amethyst: Heh heh, well, that was easy. * Shaman: Or is it? * Amelia Amethyst: Huh? The shaman points upwards, as the gang sees a meteor shower coming towards them from above. * Blue Ocean: Yikes! (creates a forcefield to support Amelia's) * Scorch: Fire! * Boulder: I've got the muscles! Scorch shoots fire blasts at the meteors, destroying them before the reach the gang, while Boulder grabs huge boulders and tosses them at the meteors, creating big explosions when the meteors and boulders crash in mid-air. Meanwhile, Electra, still protected by the forcefield, shoots electric blasts at the shaman. * Electra: No time to play around, let's finish this! The shaman casts a wall of stone that blocks the electric blasts, before casting a snowstorm that freezes the forcefield and a lightning bolt powerful enough to destroy it. * Amelia Amethyst: Oh no. * Toby Topaz: We're dead! * Shaman: I bring upon the forces of the spirits! I call upon the elements from the unseen! I have influence on the inside and outside of the spiritual world! So much ignorance, yet so much naivete, you have chosen the path to suffering by messing with this shaman. The shaman casts another fireball towards the gang, but it is ultimately blocked. Seconds later, explosive arrows are seen flying past the gang, taking down the shaman's scrolls one by one, with the last one knocking out the shaman himself. The remaining bandits retreat with their loot upon seeing the figure of a teenage guy equipped with a bow and arrows. * Boom: Ha ha! Looks like you're the only one suffering! * Blast: Who are you? (looking at the guy with a bow and arrows) * ???: You should come with me if you want to live. The teenage guy equipped with a bow and arrows jumps off the roof and lands in front of the gang. * ???: It's a good thing I stopped that shaman in time, else he could've summoned what would've been more disaster than that shadow shockwave. My name is Daichi. I'm a close friend to Kyoji. * Starcade: Kyoji sent you? Where is he? * Daichi: He's still at Elementia's dimension, taking every test that Elementia throws at him. I don't know what it means, but I heard it's serious business. * Red Fork: Well, I'm glad you came just in time. * Blue Ocean: Nice to meet you, Daichi. * Blast: But... who was that guy that was fighting us? (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek